


adoration

by mysinscollection



Series: KageHina First Times [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans Male Character, True Love, ftm hinata as usual, this is literally only smut, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysinscollection/pseuds/mysinscollection
Summary: Kageyama treats his boyfriend to something special.





	adoration

**Author's Note:**

> guys i just wanted to write shameful smut so thats what i did,,, and what better way to write smut than to have it be kagehina haha
> 
> also trans hinata is the best hc  
> if there's not enough content for something you want then just make it yourself, right

Kageyama leaned down to nip at Hinata’s shoulder, pulling his hand out of Hinata’s pants when he was sure Hinata’s orgasm had finished. Then, he moved to settle on the floor in front of the livingroom couch between the redhead’s legs. 

Kageyama kissed down Hinata’s stomach, leaving little hickies in a trail as he went. He bit at Hinata’s hip, before looking up at the smaller boy and hooking his fingers into the waistband of his pants. When Hinata nodded with that cute expression, biting his soft lips, Kageyama tugged them off. He tossed them somewhere along with the shirt he discarded before, and he moved down to tease Hinata. He gently mouthed at the waistband of his boxers, before skipping over the fabric and leaving a mark on one of the boy’s thick thighs. He could see how ruined Hinata was from his first two orgasms by how soaked his boxers were, and Kageyama couldn’t help but smirk a little. 

He pressed his mouth against the wet spot, kissing and then sticking his tongue out to press against it. This earned a cute little whine from the redhead, which made Kageyama’s heart swell. God, he loved this boy. He pulled back to tug off the boxers, and he brought his hand up to tease his thumb along Hinata’s outer lips. The way the smaller boy squirmed and whined made this such a good experience.

“Tobio.. Stop teasing me.” Hinata pouted, pressing his hips up a bit to try and get more contact. 

“Say please.” Kageyama said softly, pulling his hand away completely. 

Hinata huffed. “Please…” 

Kageyama spread Hinata’s legs further, before dipping his face down between them. He dragged his tongue against the length of Hinata’s pussy experimentally, which earned a high yelp in response. Kageyama expected this to taste bad, really. He didn’t understand how Hinata did it to him without any complaints last time... But Hinata tasted so good, so now he understood. 

He really wasn’t sure how to do this, since this was his first time using his mouth on Hinata, so he thought of how Hinata did it to him.. Yes, they both have different anatomies, but similar movements must feel good for both, right? He latched his lips onto Hinata’s twitching clit, and gave a light suck. 

Hinata’s body jolted and he gasped, threading his fingers through Kageyama’s pretty raven hair. “Oh my god... That feels so good..” He said with a moan, pressing his hips down against Kageyama’s mouth more. 

Kageyama experimented more, alternating between swirling his tongue over the nub and sucking it, which was earning a lot of great reactions. 

“Tobio, _ahn,_ use your fingers…” Hinata whined, throwing his head back. “Please…”

Kageyama didn’t know what he meant at first, but it didn’t take him long to figure it out. He brought his hand up beneath his chin, before lightly pressing his middle finger against Hinata’s entrance. He heard the other’s breath hitch, and he took that as a sign to slowly push his finger in. He hesitated, taking a moment to think again before pulling it out and pushing it back in as he continued the movements with his mouth as well. 

“Hnn- Ah, Tobio…” Hinata continued to whine, rolling his hips against the movement. “C..curl your finger up a bit…” 

Kageyama pulled back a bit so he could speak. “Like this?” He asked, experimentally curling his finger. 

“Ah- Yes, yes… Just like that. And you can add… a… another-” Hinata’s body shuddered as he felt another finger push into him. “Yeah- Like that… Oh my god…” 

Hinata was so _vocal_ and Kageyama fucking adored it. It would be a bad thing if they weren’t home alone right now, of course, but they were. So that meant Hinata can be as noisy as he wants. Kageyama leaned back in to suck and move his tongue against Hinata’s clit again, as he curled and thrusted his fingers like he was told. 

“To- Tobio…” Hinata’s back arched as his hands found Kageyama’s hair, and his fingers threaded into the silky black locks to have something to hold onto. “Don’t… Don’t stop. Please. Faster- Oh my god-” 

Kageyama looked up at his boyfriend, hoping to burn this memory into his mind. He never wanted to forget how gorgeous Hinata looked in this moment. He moved his fingers quicker as he used his mouth, fucking Hinata relentlessly. 

Hinata’s mouth hung open in a silent scream as he threw his head back, gripping Kageyama’s hair tighter. As Kageyama quickened his movements, Hinata grew closer and closer to his orgasm, and _fuck_ he was so overstimulated but it was so _fucking good._

“Tobio- Tobio- I’m so close…” Hinata whined out, bucking his hips against the contact. “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop-” 

Hinata’s body tensed up, breath catching in his throat before a long whine escaped it as he felt his orgasm ravage through his body. A stream of wetness shot out onto Kageyama’s chin, and Kageyama kept up his movements until he was sure Hinata’s orgasm was ridden out. 

Hinata panted as Kageyama slowly pulled back, hand and mouth dripping as he looked up at the redhead. 

“Heh… Sorry about… that.” Hinata giggled, referring to the mess he had made. 

“It’s fine.” Kageyama blushed, licking his lips and fingers. “The mess doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I made you feel good, because… I love you.” He mumbled. 

“I love you too!” Hinata grinned, sitting up so he could lean down and capture his boyfriends lips in a kiss. “Wanna do it again?” 

“...As long as I get something out of it, too.” Kageyama hummed against Hinata’s mouth. 

“We can… do it together?” Hinata suggested, pulling back to look at Kageyama. 

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: transboy-hinata


End file.
